


i know that you are not my type, still i fall

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, but here we are, lorde title again im sorry, theyre too cute i cant stop writing for them!!, this is so short i wasnt even gonna post it, where you see your soulmate in your mirror one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: When she glances up, the figure that she sees in the mirror is not herself. It’s Harry Bingham.It’s all she can do to stare back, completely in shock, taking it in. Harry Bingham is her soulmate.ORone day, when you're ready, you'll look in the mirror and see your soulmate staring back at you.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	i know that you are not my type, still i fall

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Louvre" by Lorde
> 
> this is such a short lil drabble but i liked it so here it is!
> 
> translated into russian!! ficbook.net/readfic/9868115

Allie can’t remember the first time she heard about soulmates. It was so natural, like knowing that the sky is blue and there’s four seasons and one day, Allie would look at herself in the mirror and see her soulmate staring back at her.

Cassandra saw Gordie on her sixteenth birthday, her dad saw her mom in the middle of a fucking breakdown in college because he thought about his future too hard, Sam saw Grizz when they were twelve (which in Allie’s opinion - fucking  _ sucked _ because they were barely even people yet). Though Gordie was perfect for her sister and Grizz for her cousin, she felt bad for them a little. They were so young and their soulmate had ended up being from the same small town shithole they’d lived in their whole lives. Sure, Allie trusted the cosmic system and she knew they’d been shown each other because they were truly ready, but the thought of finding her soulmate before she had any idea who she was was terrifying (plus, she knew everyone in West Ham - there were very slim pickings).

There’d been a brief, regrettable period where she thought it was Will. Then he’d done something to annoy the shit out of her and she knew they’d never work. When Elle had first moved to West Ham, Allie developed a teeny tiny crush on her. Not the real kind because truthfully, they’d never spoken but Elle was so unbelievably pretty that it made Allie’s heart clench. She never saw Elle in her mirror.

She’d always joked around with Becca that maybe  _ they _ were soulmates and they were going to be some romanticized friends-to-lovers story that everyone at their wedding would fawn over. Becca knew that Allie wanted someone entirely new to be her soulmate, though.

Becca was the type of person who didn’t want to know who her soulmate was and hated the fact that she didn’t get to choose who she’d end up with forever. Allie could understand that, though she didn’t see why it would matter if you fell in love with them immediately anyways. Becca had multiple boyfriends and multiple one-night-hookups, like many did. Some didn’t see the point, others were able to fall in love hard and fast, without even thinking about soulmates, despite knowing it’d never last.

It was a complicated concept; on one hand, you’d spend years with someone, love them so deeply, create memorable experiences together all while still understanding that you’d both fall in love with someone else. 

Allie never had anything serious other than a few trashy makeouts at the few parties she’d been to. Cassandra disapproved, but she kept quiet about it.

Some people covered their mirrors, some people carried a compact with them wherever they went so that they wouldn’t miss their opportunity, others didn’t do either, just cruising through life and trusting that everything would work out. Allie was a part of the last group.

Exactly one week before their trip to the mountains, six days before their final show, Will shows up at Allie’s door bruised and bloody. He won’t tell her what happened, but she leads him upstairs to the bathroom anyway, prepared to clean his face as best as possible. He’s silent, jaw clenched, eyes dark.

He sits himself on the counter while she rummages through the drawers, wetting a towel. She wipes the side of his face down gently, remaining silent so that he doesn’t get pissy with her. His expression softens after a while and he watches her eyelashes flutter against her cheek so that he has something to focus on. They exchange a soft smile as she moves to rinse the cloth again.

When she glances up, the figure that she sees in the mirror is not herself. It’s Harry Bingham.

He too, is bruised and bloody and it looks like his lip is busted. He must’ve been trying to clean himself up, but he puts his own cloth down slowly, staring at her through the glass. He’s taking her in, eyes flicking up and down. He looks so  _ pretty _ , even with the blackness forming around his jaw. His hair is tousled messily, but not to the point where it looks unkempt and his eyes are gazing at her like she’s the eighth world wonder and she feels a flutter in her stomach.

It’s all she can do to stare back, completely in shock, taking it in. Harry Bingham is her  _ soulmate _ . The person she’s been dreaming of her whole life and wished for everytime something got hard. She’d tried to imagine them a million times; never their faces, but the feeling she’d get when she looked at them and the solidity she’d get knowing she was going to wake up next to one person for the rest of her life. Five seconds ago, she could’ve said she despised Harry Bingham and it wouldn’t have been a complete lie. Now, she thinks she might be completely in love with him. 

Will glances at the mirror and then back at her, noticing her daze. “What?”

Clearly, Will can’t see him. But Harry can  _ definitely _ see him. His jaw clenches the same way Will’s had earlier and he frowns, staring at him. Allie leans up, swiping the last bit of grime off of Will’s cheek and tells him he can sleep on their couch. “Are you okay?”

Allie nods, glancing back at the mirror. Harry looks back at her now, his expression softening. She never thought she’d love him this much but oh, she  _ does _ . He’s so beautiful and perfect and she can’t help but feel angry at Will for being the one to punch her soulmate, although she knows that’s irrational. “I’m fine, Will. I’ll be down in a second.”

Will shrugs, shooting her one confused look before exiting the bathroom. Allie can’t help but sigh in relief once he’s gone and her cheeks turn pink when she realizes Harry’s smirking at her. This might be how she dies.

She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and opens up her Instagram dms, searching up Harry’s name.  _ Are you okay? _

He glances up at her, smiling softly (he’s so fucking cute!) as he types something back.  _ I’m fine. I think you can tell that Will lost. _

Allie shouldn’t laugh at that, but she does. She just feels so full and she wants to smash through the window and pull him through. He’s typing something else.  _ I’m a little surprised it’s you. Not in a bad way. _

Allie grins. That’s one way to put it. She’s not sure how she’s going to explain to Cassandra that her arch-enemy will now be at every holiday and birthday and will probably father her children one day. Yikes.

_ I get what you mean. Now I’m stuck in between you and Cass forever. _

He bites his lip to hold back a smile and Allie wants to kiss him so bad it hurts. His eyelashes flutter as he looks back down at his phone, a small smile pulling at his lips.

_ Forever. I like that. _

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Louvre" by Lorde
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
